


¿Y quién teme a Lepidóptero?

by Butterybrieftyphoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ladynoir July
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterybrieftyphoon/pseuds/Butterybrieftyphoon
Summary: One shot de Ladybug en el que los héroes debaten sobre el miedo y sus consecuencias.





	¿Y quién teme a Lepidóptero?

\- ¿Ladybug? – preguntó el chico, con una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos verdes-.

\- ¿Sí, gatito?

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando derrotemos a Lepidóptero?

La pregunta pareció sorprender a la chica de rojo, quien volteó la cabeza, alejando la vista de la radiante puesta de sol, que bañaba París en una agradable luz cálida y pacífica, y dirigió sus azules ojos en dirección a su compañero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

Chat Noir se refería a la sensación prohibida de libertad que le invadía cada vez que un nuevo akuma aparecía, al viento zumbarle en los oídos cuando corría libremente a toda velocidad por los tejados de la ciudad de la luz, a escapar de la rutina y ser él mismo, algo que en circunstancias normales nunca podría desear. ¿Volvería todo a ser como antes tras enfrentarse a Lepidóptero?, ¿estaría el número de sus puestas de sol en libertad contado?, ¿y si lo que más le asustaba no era pelear contra Lepidóptero, sino la nueva realidad a la que la derrota del villano daría paso?

El chico salió de su ensoñación al ver que Ladybug, preocupada por su falta de palabras, algo que raramente le pasaba al humano felino, se aproximaba a él.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Chat Noir?

Fue en ese momento cuando un sonido abandonó su garganta, un sollozo más propio del frágil y débil Adrián que de alguien tan despreocupado y feliz como el valiente Chat Noir, pero que, de alguna manera, resumía todo aquello que pasaba por su cabeza y no era capaz de expresar con palabras:

\- Tengo miedo, bichito.

\- Todos lo tenemos… - comenzó a explicarse Ladybug. El gato quiso interrumpirla, pero la mariquita detuvo el torrente de palabras con un solo gesto de su mano, lo que denotaba su gran capacidad de mando. – Yo – continuó con una sonrisa – les tengo miedo a las cucarachas, a las ratas, a las serpientes y las arañas. – Ladybug tembló y en el rostro de Chat Noir apareció una tímida sonrisa. – Pero también me da miedo caer y no poder levantarme, no estar cuando más se me necesita y de fallar a todos aquellos que confían en mí. Hay miedos más grandes que otros, gatito, pequeños miedos a los que te enfrentarías sin dudarlo para no desencadenar los más grandes. Lepidóptero empezó para nosotros siendo un miedo muy grande, pero que va empequeñeciéndose cada vez más y, pronto, no será mayor del tamaño de una mariposa.

\- Y, si me permites, ¿cuál es tu mayor miedo, mi lady?

Ladybug pensó un buen rato y, en voz queda, respondió:

\- El olvido.

La confesión de la chica fue seguida de una mirada triste a su compañero, que les hizo recordar a ambos que ninguno de los dos debía de pasar de los 16 años.

\- Entonces no debes preocuparte, porque yo nunca te olvidaré ni dejaré que otros te olviden. - dijo el chico con firme determinación. - ¿Sabes por qué?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, divertida.

\- Porque mi mayor miedo es perderte a ti, y si olvidas a una persona es cuando realmente la pierdes. Y no dejaré que eso pase nunca.

Ladybug sonrió y la gélida noche de París pareció brillar por un breve instante.

Como si se hubiera roto un hechizo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que había oscurecido completamente y la cuidad de la luz hacía honor a su nombre. Era una noche perfecta, en calma, sin un solo aleteo de akuma a la vista. Fue como si, por esa noche, Lepidóptero hubiera dejado de existir.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Es el primer trabajo que publico por aquí, así que cualquier feedback será bien recibido.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
